Pumpkins and Relationship Problems
by ByTheWayYou'reHair'sOnFire
Summary: Monroe will never tell Nick how he feels about him Nick will never tell Monroe how he feels about him Sean can't tell Juliette how he feels about her Juliette can't tell Sean how she feels about him And maybe the whole Juliette/Nick thing was a big misunderstanding...
1. Chapter 1

**The rating is because I'm paranoid and love my account.**

"Did you bring it?" Monroe was practically bouncing with excitement as Nick handed over the 'Morning Star' while grinning. Monroe's face while he held the weapon! "This is gonna be so cool!" Nick laughed at his friend's excitement. _Just a friend?_... Nick shook his head to clear it. "Come 'ere, come 'ere, come here!" Monroe laughed, pointing to the decoration out the window as it raised the weapon and smashed the pumpkin. "Not if your a pumpkin." Nick mused. He frowned when his phone buzzed.

He hardly ever got time to hang out with Monroe anymore. What with Juliette... well, he just didn't know what he felt towards Juliette anymore. But he couldn't just leave her, after waking up from a coma which was mostly his fault to begin with. He upset Adalind. Juliette paid the consequences. It made him feel sick. No, he couldn't leave her with a couple photographs, for so long she had been his anchor. But he didn't need an anchor anymore. He needed a sailor. Someone who could go with him, who could have fun with him, someone to realize what was going on and be cool with it. Help with it, even. Someone like Monroe. He felt a guilty pang in his chest at thinking of Monroe like that. He was probably straight. Most likely straight... he sighed.

The warmth and coziness of Monroe's house was especially lacking at the crime scene, where a man was yelling in Spanish. Wu was having as much problems as he was with understanding him, neither got a word. Nick thought, maybe, if he wrapped this one up quick, he could stop by Monroe's and help with the trick-or-treating before hitting the sack and calling it a day. On his couch. He and Juliette didn't have a guest bedroom.

No such luck. Thinking of Juliette, he remembered she had spent a lot of her time as a child in... New Mexico? Somewhere like that... he called her up to act as a translator. Maybe if he spent more time with her, and if they were both given a chance, he could fall in love with her all over again.

_** -o-o-o-**_

Monroe sighed. This was normally his favorite time of year. It was Halloween! A day basically dedicated to wessen! Bigger than Christmas by far! Children screaming, running on sugar rushes, decorations everywhere... Nick had even seemed impressed. Nick. That' s what was wrong. So very, very wrong. The way he helped Nick, acting the annoyed friend. But really, everytime he saw Nick's hopeful face, his day lit up. The way Nick was a do-gooder and begged Monroe to help save a little girl... The way Nick smiled at him and called him a 'good boy'... from that moment on he knew he'd roll over for Nick. Only Nick.

But Nick only liked him as a friend. So he continued to help Nick. As a friend. And tried not to daydream or act as something a little more... but Nick was straight. Nick had a girlfriend for crying out loud! Julia, or something. He remembered that time Juliette (yes, he knew her real name) called him and he freaked out.

She'd asked him what she and Nick were like, as a couple. Monroe had wished he could tell them that they were kind of broken up and it probably wouldn't work out, it was a relationship that should really just end, was destined for tragedy and that she was going to be targeted, so she should probably leave before someone's heart got broke... specifically Nick's. But he didn't. He saw the way that boy's face brightened slightly when coming over to ask relationship advice about _her._ And if Nick's happiness depended on this woman, he would just have to help out. Even if it hurt. So he told her she and Nick had been happy. Really, really happy. Really.

He groaned, this whole thing was just... there were no words to describe it. He hardly ever got to just hang out with Nick anymore, he'd planned on just leaving that paticulor decoration in his attic, seeing as it didn't work, but then he remembered that Nick had a morning star, and that would give him a reason to call Nick over. So he had gone up there and searched for hours. Even got it fixed. He wished he could just tell Nick how he felt, instead of making up reasons for him to come over. But Nick had his cop buddy now, to take his place (he growled at his place being taken, but couldn't really do anything to stop it) and if he scared Nick off by admitting his affections, Nick would go to Hank, who, being human, wouldn't be able to handle the situation and the bloody grimm would be killed. No, for Nick's own protection, he'd never tell... even if it meant tearing himself up inside.

** -o-o-o**

When he saw her his heart soared. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that. Sometimes he couldn't accept it himself. He, the bastard prince, Sean Renard, in love. The very idea was laughable! Yet here he was, trying not to stare at the most wonderful woman in the world. Juliette smiled at him and offered her help kindly. He wished he could show her how much he cared by more than a simple 'thank you for you're services'. He wished... no, no use getting caught in that fairy tale.

Once the blutbad mixed up a potion, the whole thing would be over. But a traitorous part of him whispered that this might just be more than a potion. But he refused to believe that, and attempted to ignore his heart. And tried not to think of that picture of them. Her and Burkhardt. He was the boss he had to keep his cool. And not go running after pretty, human girls.

** -o-o-o**

The Spanish-speaking woman was wrong. She had to be. And overly superstitious too. But how did she know...? How could anyone know how she longed for the caption... She shook her head. She wasn't longing for anyone... she wasn't choosing anyone, either. But he was just so sweet... No. She had a boyfriend. Even if she knew close to nothing about him. But the way Sean had looked at her... taken her hand... whispered she could tell him... anything. She shook her head. "Did she say anything eles?" She glanced back at Nick, and sadly shook her head, telling him the truth.

"Not about Rafiel."

**T.B.C?**

**Before you all shout 'not in order' and 'Sean didn't take her hand before the Spanish lady talked', this is my version, and in this version, he did. I love comments, and thank you for taking the time to read!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing, following, ect... here's chapter two! **

Sean sighed, another unproductive day. It was unproductive because he was so focused on NOT focusing on her that it was getting hard to focus on anything else. Thus, the huge stack of empty, un-gone-through pile. This was going too far. He couldn't let his private life affect his work. But here he was, slouched in his seat and glaring at the innocent paper work. And as unhelpfully truthful as his exuse was, it wasn't even one he could use.

He smiled slightly at explaining to his officers that he was just too love-struck to work. He groaned at the word. Love-struck. He was so not love-struck. He just thought about her a lot. And wanted to see her. And wanted to hear her. And wanted just to know how her day was going. That was in no way love-struck. He glanced down as his phone vibrated and shot up in his seat. It was from her. Even though it was just a text, he quickly made himself presentable.

_Juliette:_ Look at this sweet dog! His leg was dislocated.

Sean smiled to himself. Juliette was one sweet lady. He checked out the picture of an admittedly cute, black pug.

_Sean: _Is he going to be alright? What was that puppy doing? He's got to be a puppy, he's so small!

Juliette grinned at Sean's reply. It was like he actually cared. All Nick would reply was 'How long will it take to fix it?' or 'does that mean you're going to be late?' Or at least... Never mind the dog... or puppy, according to Sean. Or at least... that's what she thought he'd reply... she didn't even really know him! And as sweet as Nick seemed to be, he just didn't seem like the kind of guy for her... she was horrifyed when she found out he'd proposed. Intrigued when she learned she'd refused. But she was going to find out what was going on... she didn't want to miss that much of her life. Even when she remembered it. Just without Nick. Ugh, this was confusing. She texted Sean back, and the two of them texted on, not watching the time fly.

**-o-o-o**

"Do we have to actually go down there? I mean, why would the geire even want to go down there? It's like, the creepiest part of the house!" Monroe unsuccessfully attempted to dissuade Nick, as the two of them searched for a rouge geire who was stealing children's hearts in their sleep. "Exactly. It's the creepiest place, perfect for a giere who thinks he's the boogie man." Nick began marching down the stairs, before Monroe grabbed his arm. "Wait, what?! Boogie man? Should I be concerned? About you?" Nick shook his head, grinning. "Nah, it's just another name for the monster underneath kid's beds." "Yeah, well if you make up another name for a blutbaden side kick, I swear..." Monroe never got to finish his threat, as the two of them heard a crash! And rushed after it.

Nick with a gun and a flash light, Monroe with... Nick. In a pitch, black cellar. In a most likely haunted mansion. Next time, Monroe was picking where they were going to spend they're Friday night!

Nick tore around the corner and screeched to a halt (literally, there was a quiet screech and some short, white, rubber marks from his nikes) in front of some cleverly devised netting. Monroe didn't have nikes. He slammed into Nick and the two of them fell into the netting. Instantly they were reeled skyward in the net, attached to the chandelier.

Monroe gazed around at they're new surroundings, and sumarised what they saw. "Crap." Nick gave a disbelieving slight laugh, his mist-colored eyes still blown wide from the shock.

**About two and a half hours later:**

Monroe sighed. This wasn't exactly how he imagined getting Nick in his lap, but that's where he was. The net was made for one person and didn't take in comfort levels or elbow room. Monroe really shouldn't feel happy right now. But Nick's intimacy satisfied the wolf and the man. He didn't know how long it would be before help came, Nick's phone had been smashed when he fell, and Monroe's was still charging in the car, and neither had a pocket knife. Nick still didn't understand why Monroe didn't just woge, but Monroe wasn't going to take that chance, especially not now with his certain feelings for a certain grimm. And because... well, he knew it was a screwed up reason, but he never got to feel this, Nick just being with him, leaning his head against Monroe's shoulder, probably still trying to think up a plan.

Monroe couldn't help but wonder what Nick felt right now. Indifference, probably... and boredom. The thought hurt, but it was probably true. His life was so screwed.

Nick sighed, and watched a perfect moment pass by, as he leaned against Monroe. Nothing had ever had this casual... rightness with Juliette. He curled up in Monroe's lap and told Monroe to tell him if anyone showed up. Excluding the mad giere. Monroe rumbled his assent. Nick smiled, as he felt it vibrate in his chest, and for a second forgot about all the worries he had about Monroe being straight, and just curled up and fell asleep, right there on his lap.

Monroe gazed lustfully at that perfect face, gently reaching to run his rough hands through the silken raven locks. "If you only knew..." Monroe sighed. He's been doing that a lot lately. "Love you, Nick." It's the first time he's said it out loud, but he knows it's true. He sat there, silently listening to Nick's deep breathing, and leaned back into the net, gently shifting Nick so he'd be comfortable and joined him in sleep.

_If I lay here,_

_If I just lay here,_

_would you lie with me _

_and just forget the world?_

_All that I am, _

_All that I'l ever be_

_is here in your perfect eyes, _

_they're all I can see_

_I don't know when,_

_confused about how as well, _

_just know that these things will never change for us at all_

**'kay, got a little MoNick... whaddaya think? Also, the song is 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol, and it is awesome. Another thank you to all those who reviewed! You guys rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Sorry for making you wait, school's been hard (I know, I know *insert lame exuse here*) But thanks to everyone who's supported this story! Here's chapter three!**

Juliette watched the door, waiting for it to swing open. It never did. It hasn't in the last three hours. She'd called him. She'd left several voice messages to Nick. This was beginning to worry her.

She knew things weren't exactly going well, but he'd tell her before just disappearing, right? Maybe he was just dealing with things in his own way. Problem was, she didn't remember anything about him, and didn't know if this was unnatural behavior.

He was supposed to be here at least three hours ago... maybe he was just tied up with a case. But why wouldn't he call? But what if she was just being paranoid... but what if she wasn't? He was a cop, what if he was in trouble? But what if he was just trying to get away... maybe he was just hanging out with some friends at a bar... Friends, friends, Hank! She dialed up his number.

**-o-o-o**

Hank wouldn't tell anyone, but after that drowning children case, he was... uneasy. Worried, and just not at all okay with what Nick's been dealing with. Nick seems so... different. He seems happier, which is a good thing, but also... just... happier for different reasons. Happy to go out and kick some wessen ass. Hank wasn't happy about that. Nick seemed so excited about the wessen in his books, he didn't seem to realize this was what Hank had nightmares about. Like every other 'normal' person would. He didn't miss the surprised look on the Reverend blutbad's face from that church with the sheep-things in it when he figured out Hank was human.

He hated this. He hated having to basically lie to everyone. The way Nick jumped up at the idea of 'taking a chance' and working (against his captain's orders) and going to 'deal with' the llorina on his own (instead of handing the case over the the feds, like Hank had suggested... but that got ignored). Then Nick had lost the woman. He had jumped after her (which was pretty dumb, considering she was a drowning ghost) and attempted to either drown her or shoot her, from where Hank was standing he couldn't really tell. Apparently he thought his 'grimmness' was totally invincible. Then he lost her! 'She just disappeared' was all he had to say for himself. Hank tried to be reasonable about it, the guy was seeing wessen after all, and with his aunt, who was the only one who would understand dead, and his girlfriend's coma... he had to be going through a rough time right now. Then he heard the other detective, 'We won't know until next year' like this was so normal, and Nick dealt with stuff like this all the time! Just another interesting thing to mark on next year's calendar, in black pen; _see if three more children get drowned_! Then Nick just nonchalantly agreed! Hank might have to call up that therapist, he could use a bit more help.

A ringing phone interrupted his thoughts. He jumped, one hand automatically smacking to his gun. He sighed, and rubbed a hand over his eyes, "Just the phone." He muttered. Great, now he was shooting closets jumping at phones, seeing weird monsters, _and_ talking to himself. And that his usual easy-going self was going to be paranoid from now on went without saying. He wondered absently if Wu was noticing anything as he answered his phone.

"Hank!" Juliette seemed a bit out of breath.

"Hello, Juliette, what can I do for you?" He knew she must be going through an even worse time then Nick, being left in the dark. And he knew how _that _felt.

"Actually, have you seen Nick? He's not picking up his cell, I'm sorry for bothering you, it's just he's also kind of late and- I know this is silly, but I'm sort of worried- just, is he with you?" Juliette's flustered voice worried Hank. More than he was always worried nowdays. Nick not picking up his cell? Bad. Who knew what happened to him, now that he's a... he's going to have to say it sooner or later... grimm.

"No, Juliette, why don't you check with the captain, he might have decided to work late, I'l talk to Monroe." Monroe. He knew Juliette knew Monroe, but not very well. If Nick was in trouble, the wolf guy was probably there, probably followed Nick like a little puppy. He noticed Monroe did that a lot.

"Okay, thanks." He heard the relief in Juliette's voice. She wasn't the only one who became paranoid when it came to the grimm.

-0-0-0

Sean was still in his office at 11:47. He wasn't a workaholic, in fact he tried not to spend to much time in the precinct, but today (or tonight) he just didn't feel like going home. There was nothing for him there... or no one. He tried to banish the thoughts but images of her just slipped into his mind as his eyelids grew heavy, The ringing of his phone snapped him out of his half-slumber. He grinned stupidly at the caller ID. He didn't even think of why she was calling in the middle of the night, he was just happy she called.

"Sean, have you seen Nick."

And then it hit him. Hard. That's all she would call about. Nick. He tried not to get all up in a fit of jealous rage, the last time he did that he ended up smashing a picture of them. Yeah, that was bad. He took even breaths and said through clenched teeth, "No, I haven't seen him. He should be with you." Yes, he should be with Juliette. Didn't he see how much she needed someone, didn't he realize what she must be going through?

"Okay, um... I'l just..." Juliette wasn't sure what to say.

"Why don't you call Hank? He might know." Sean suggested.

"I did, he said he'l call Monroe. Thanks, though..."

Juliette closed her phone more worried then ever. Where was he?

**Ookay! Sorry it's short, but I had to add how worried everyone was. Portland's grimm gone missing, oh no! Please comment... you know the drill :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following! You people are awesome!**

Back at the netting;

"Will you just SHUT UP?!" Nick shouted at the psycho maniac, who's been screaming his head off for the last twenty minutes. Nick felt bad for Monroe, this was giving him a headache, and Monroe had 'special ears'. Nick often told him he had 'special eyes' too, and asked if he had a 'special brand'. Monroe never watched that commercial, and never got why Hank laughed.

Normally, Monroe would take every opportunity to complain about how Nick 'dragged' him everywhere, but now he was just... silent. "Hey," Nick reached over (not far to reach, because of the one-person net) and patted Monroe's arm, catching the man's attention, and pulling him out of his far away thoughts. "We're going to get through this." Nick gave him an encouraging smile, which Monroe returned. Then Nick noticed just how red his eyes were. That made Nick feel guilty. Maybe going on these trips was effecting Monroe more than Nick knew, maybe it really was a bad idea to bring Monroe along, it's just that Hank doesn't have that homey, sarcastic companionship Monroe had. Though, honestly speaking, as helpful as Monroe was, Nick didn't need that much help. He didn't need Monroe to come with him tonight, but he'd asked anyway.

But he missed Monroe, he missed the two of them being badass together. Fighting the bad guys was his job, but anyone could make that his job, only one person could make his job fun. To make him look forwards to it. Only Monroe's enthusiasm (and sarcasm made him want to pull out a morning star and say 'let's do this'. He remembered when he told Hank he'd be going after that not-a-grimm. How he pulled out a crossbow, and Hank looked at him like he was crazy. Monroe would have joined him in cross-bowing would probably even ask if he could shoot it, too. He missed that. He turned back to said blutbad. Monroe was eyeing the psycho and spoke at last. "Don't know about you, but I'd say... I got nothing." Nick breathed a sigh of relief There was nothing wrong with Monroe, he was just trying to focus on thinking up a gameplan.

**-o-o-o**

Around twenty minutes earlier;

Monroe stretched and turned slightly to the side, feeling something jostle on top of him. He was not used to that. His eyes snapped open as he panicked, forgetting where he was. The comforting scent of Nick calmed him down, as he remembered going into the basement with Nick and getting caught in the net. Which meant the 'something' on top of him... Nick balled his hand into a fist in his sleep, clinging onto Monroe's shirt. Monroe rubbed the grimm's back, lifting the tension. Nick made a sleepy, satisfied kind of grunt which totally turned Monroe on, but he refrained. This was Nick he was talking about. His buddy, his friend... his true love. Really cheesy when you put it that way, and 'mate's cheesier, but that was how he saw it.

He kept rubbing Nick's back, wondering what would happen when they got out. Nick would probably run back to his girlfriend. Rosalee would tell him to 'go after his dreams' or whatever she said in her last pep talk about emotions (which Rosalee was no good at, but compared to him, she was a pro) he wasn't kidding when he said relationships baffle him. I mean, Nick already asked Juliette to marry him! He still couldn't believe she said no... who could say no to those big, misty eyes, or that real charming smile? Nick was just... perfect. He couldn't see how Juliette couldn't see that. Juliette seemed... nice. A bit inquisitive He actually had a good time when he came over for dinner. Because he was making up stories with Nick. Nick. That was why he was happy. What was he supposed to do, act like he didn't feel this way, like he didn't want to wake up with Nick like this every morning?

A loud clang! Interrupted his thoughts and Nick leapt up, eyes wide. "What was that?" He whispered, and the psycho made his reappearance clanging pans. Where did he even get those pans? And shouting incomprehensible words. Monroe felt really angry at the guy for waking Nick up, now he couldn't rub Nick's back, and watch the rise and fall of his chest. He wanted Nick to go back to sleep, but if you could sleep through this (psycho was now banging a pan with a pipe, shouting something about a loose dog's heart) you could sleep through a zombie Apocalypse. Which he couldn't. Nick couldn't either.

**-o-o-o**

**** Monroe wasn't awnsering his phone either so Hank drove down to his house. He slammed on the door. "Monroe? Monroe! IT'S HANK, I'M COMIN' IN!" Hank bust down the door. Not good if they're both fine, but with a grimm... Hank noticed a newly broken window. "GUYS? I NEED BACKUP!" He barked into his phone. The entire window was shattered. Not good. Not good at all.

**Aaaand we're good! Didja like how I used the boys breaking the window as evidence for a crime scene? Aaanyway, I don't own grimm (breaks down in sobs at admitting it) but please reveiw/favorite/follow anyway! BTWYHOF (by the way your hair's on fire) out! (wow, even the nickname's long)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I don't know about you guys, but who else found the "To be continued... We're sorry about that' totally hilarious? At least they know we don't like it when they do that. Soooo, I'm going to bore you with another I own nothing, and a plead for reviews. Check, did that... now I'm done with the awfully dull author's note, hope you enjoy the story.**

Hank and Sean were busy... like Sean gave a speech about how Nick was one of their own, and called in a bunch of cops off work busy. And Hank and Wu were pulling up all the recent cases Nick did, forensics were at Nick's house and they were failing to find any kind of fingerprints busy. Yeah, I'd say that's busy. Juliette, meanwhile was trying to help, she actually managed to, too. Which Sean did not overlook. She pointed out how a suspect who they were on recently seemed... mentally unstable. Unfortunately that did not give them any clue as to where they were now.

**0.0.0**

Where they were now;

"Hey, what happens if I have to use the bathroom?"

"Don't say that when your on top of me."

Monroe glared at a sheepish Nick. The banging had stopped, the crazy guy fainted, probably from banging his own head on the pots so many times. Figures.

"Hey, look on the bright side... we've got thirteen hours before tomorrow, so some people will probably be in this house by then and cut us down, right?"

"Monroe, people are afraid of this house, they think it's haunted."

"So that means some kids will want to check it out!" Monroe persisted

"...and probably laugh at us. And then the psycho dude will get them." Nick glumly finished.

"You always make the bright side dark." Monroe grumbled.

"I'm hungry." Nick decided to comment.

"Stop complaining."

"Why?

"'Cause... you're making me hungry, too."

"I'm bored."

"Okay, now your just doing that to annoy me." Monroe smirked. "And it's not going to work."

"Oh, really?" Nick raised a brow, mischievously Monroe's smirk faltered He knew that look. Nick leaned forward and... tickled Monroe all over, shouting "I'M HUNGRY, I'M HUNGRY, I'M HUNGRY!" Monroe was laughing and squirming, but a one-erd's net does not offer escape for such tickles. They heard a loud groan from the crazy guy and Nick quieted, reduced to giggles. But of course Monroe did not giggle. He was far to manly for that. He just laughed quietly.

0.0.0

"Alright, so if I were mentally unstable... where would I go?" Juliette puzzled in front of the white board they set up for themselves. It had all the places the guy was closest to as a child. A creepy mansion, a creepy barn, a creepy riverhouse... this guy was downright creepy.

They sent troops to the barn, mansion, riverhouse, so far nothing was happening.

0.0.0

Monroe was resting, with Nick sleeping on his chest. _This_ was something he could totally get used to. He heard a clang! And it wasn't from the crazy dude. He debated weither or not to wake Nick up (awww, but he just looked so cute with his hair just brushed against his eyelids, his lush pink lips were just sooo- NO! BAD EDDIE! BAAAAAD EDDIE! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! ) He heard it again, and decided he would want to be woken up, so he gently shook Nick. "Hey, man. You gotta get up, I think I heard something." Nick blinked drowsily, his misty grey eyes bright.

"Hmm?..." His morning voice was sexy. That's all Monroe could think about. So he didn't answer Nick's question, but it turned out he didn't have to as they heard the crash again and a shout of "POLICE!" The crazy guy shot up like a rocket, and rushed upstairs. They heard a shot. Well, that was that. Monroe was trying and failing to feel bad. Nick suddenly starting yelling. "What are you _doing?_" Monroe asked the shouting man. "Getting the police's attention. I don't know about you, but I'm about ready to get down." Nick continued shouting Police... get down. Right. No more Nick sleeping on him. He groaned, why did relationships have to be this difficult?

**I'm sorry it's short, and I wanted to say a quick (thank-you-awesome-readers-so-much-for-getting-this-far,-thank-you-also-for-reviewing/favoriting/following-love-you-guys!) thanks to the readers, without which this story would not be up here now, soo... a quick (liar) THANK YOU! And I hope you liked this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, but my bunnies of plot are starving in a desert wasteland of thoughts which used to be a pleantyful garden T.T Until an awful plague came called the dreaded 'Wrieeter's Bloykke. I was terrible. The bunnies are starving, omg the bunnies! Help them, plant a little seed in the review section (it's down there V) and save them bunnies! Cutie bunnies.**

"I was so worried about you, what happened?!" Juliette shouted for the fifth time. Nick was finding this annoying, he already _told_ her what happened, just because she decided not to listen. "I think I should stay over at Monroe's to, uh... make sure the crazy guy doesn't come back." Nick quickly made up his reason. "I thought they shot the guy!" And she was quaking in fear again. "Yeah, but... who says there won't be another? What if a friend of his wants revenge? What if it's one that's not crazy?" Nick continued, he really didn't want to sleep on Juliette's couch tonight. Monroe's couch sounded way more appealing. "Well... okay, then. But if someone does come, make sure you don't drop your gun!" Nick blushed. He did indeed drop his gun when the trap was set off. But who could blame him, being suddenly yanked into the air? Apparently Juliette.

0.0.0

Monroe heard Nick's insistence at staying at his place. That gave him hope. Because he knew Nick knew if anyone broke in, Monroe (being a blutbad) could handle it. Which meant Nick just wanted to come over, because he preferred Monroe's company to Juliette's. The thought made him smile. And yes, it gave him hope.

0.0.0

Nick was staying at Monroe's. Renard 'graciously' offered to stay at Nick's house, to be sure nothing would happen to Juliette. Nick gave his consent, and Renard and Juliette drove to Juliette's house. Once there, there was an awkward silence. It was broken when Juliette suggested playing a board game, since neither would be sleeping anytime soon. Renard grinned, leave it to Juliette to think of a board game. The two of them pulled out scrabble.

"Hey, other languages don't count!" Juliette laughed.

"Why not? You can use Spanish, if you want." Renard tried to persuade her.

"No, because you know latin _and _French, you'd get the upperhand." Juliette pointed out, (Renard decided not to tell her that he knew many languages, not just latin and French).

"Is that a bad thing?" Renard smirked.

"Yes, so no languages but English, and that word can't count." Juliette decided.

"Whatever you say." Renard grinned, taking back the pieces.

0.0.0

"Oh man, that was epic! Did you see his face?" Monroe and Nick got another wessen case, (which involved kicking ass, and a rather angry Mercilago) and were just now returning. "Yeah, and then that catchphrase, dude that was genius! " Nick agreed. Monroe faked a bow. The two of them got drinks and spent the night laughing, talking about cases, beer (and Nick's awful taste in incredible cheapness) and though Nick would later deny it, who the hottest James Bonde babe was.

**Talk to me, what did you like about this, and what did you totally despise? My bunnies! Help 'em!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I am soooooooo sorry about my lack of updates, life sort of caught up with me! And on top of those dang, dying plot bunnies (sorry bunnies! Come baaaaack! I didn't mean to insult you! I have carrot cake! I have... Monroe! *Monroe gives indignant look*) but anyways, I had school! Seriously, anyone else have piles and PILES of homework over Christmas break, or is it just me? We're considering postponing a Miami vacation! You can't just postpone Miami! It takes a lot of school for that! But I come bearing Monick, with a nice side of Juliard. Hope you enjoy, everybody.**

Monroe's P.O.V

_Aww... he looks so cute when he's just waking up._ Monroe thinks as he admires the sleeping grimm on his couch, and feels his heart flutter as said grimm yawns._ Quick, pretend to make coffee, or better yet actually make coffee, don't want it to look like you're staring! _Monroe rushes off to make coffee and doesn't see Nick's slight frown.

Nick's P.O.V

_Monroe left as soon as possible... maybe my bedhead was incredibly unattractive in the morning...? Ugh, wait, why do I care if he finds my hair attractive?_ Nick groans at the confusion, and the ongoing battle in his head about whither or not he really find a man (Monroe) sweet, and whither this is just a rebound because of everything wrong going on with Juliette. Monroe was there in a second with tea. "Here, um... I was going to make coffee, but when I woke up I had a headache, from the psycho's pots and pans band yesterday, so I thought you might have a headache too. And I like tea when I have headaches... I don't really know what you like, but I made tea anyway, but if you don't want it you don't need to drink it! I just...made... tea." Monroe finished lamely.

"It's great, Monroe thanks." Nick beams. Monroe grins back. Nick is thinking about how Monroe's wolfish smile totally suits him... when he blinks and realized he was sort of leaning towards Monroe as he said this. He abruptly gets up, because he doesn't want to lose his friend because of his own confusing feelings. He doesn't see Monroe's more-than-slight frown.

**o.O.o**

Juliette's P.O.V

She didn't get much sleep that night. But knowing Renard was just downstairs made her feel better. She felt safe around him. She wondered if that's how she used to feel around Nick. Now when she saw him she just felt unstable. Like how he just disappeared. She knew that wasn't his fault, though... she sleepily thought of when Renard told her he didn't really find people slamming into eachother amusing, and that's what he figured football was. She smiled to herself and had to agree with him. Whenever an 'interesting' football game came on, Nick would grab a six pack and race over to Monroe's. And she would text Renard.

Renard's P.O.V

I was on her couch... I was on her couch! I was on her freaking couch!... I was on her couch. It took a while for me to get some sleep.

When I woke up, she wasn't up yet, or at least I think she wasn't up yet because she wasn't in sight. I decided to surprise (impress) her with my amazing baking skills. I will make her breakfast.

** o.O.o**

Monroe's P.O.V

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Um... nothing." Monroe had always liked puzzles. Like clockwork, they helped take his mind off things. Things like some recently found, unavoidable feelings for a certain grimm."Not nothing... is that a maze?" Nick had always liked mazes... because no matter how many twists and turns there were, there was always a way out, in the end. Monroe glanced up at Nick. "Yeah... and I heard they're good for, like, speed of mind or something. Might help with being a grimm." Monroe was clearly laughing at him.

"Pfft... 'speed of mind' I think I can handle a hand-drawn maze." Nick smirked.

"We'l see." Monroe smirked back.

AROUND FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"This is seriously questioning my skills as a cop..."

AROUND A HALF HOUR LATER

"Wheres the bloody finish?!" Nick growled.

"Oh yeah... it also helps evolve patience." Monroe unhelpfully added, as he leaned back and watched Nick. This gave him a perfect excuse to check him out without looking weird. And Nick was hot when he was frustrated. Angelina was just whiny.

AN HOUR AFTER THE HALF HOUR AND FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER

"Why isn't this ending... Why?!" Then Nick got an idea. A devious idea. Who said he had to play fair? He gave Monroe his best puppy eyes...

"What are yo- no, stop!" Monroe knew it was useless but at least tried to resist the other's ridiculously bright and tempting grey eyes.

"Fine, give it here." Monroe held out his hand for the maze and nick happily surrendered it, ecstatic to just sit back and watch Monroe struggle with the maze.

That didn't happen.

Nick forgot who made the maze to begin with.

"You just turn here, left there, after the next two bends is a right..." Monroe read it like traffic directions.

"...and there we are!" Monroe beamed.

"Oh... I thought that was a wall." Nick muttered sheepishly.

"Would a wall stop a girmm?" Monroe chided.

"No, I suppose no- whoa, wait... are you saying... Monroe, did you just _cheat?_ was that a wall?!"

"Can't hear you... too busy making YOUR lunch!"

"Point taken." Nick smirked.

**o.O.o**

Juliette's P.O.V

Juliette woke up and went downstairs to find Sean... or at least she thought it was Sean, she couldn't really tell beneath all that flour... trying to make breakfest? she heard something crack, and some curses. She reached out and gently took his hand in hers from behind. "This is how you whisk it." she whispered.

**o.O.o**

Nick's P.O.V

** "**I'm kind of bored... want to go to a video shop?"

"I'm glad you enjoy my company so much." Monroe huffed.

"Well... Juliette's busy and my boss hasn't called me... I'm free. Wanna go to a video shop?" He repeated.

Monroe felt bad about being second to Nick. With work and Juliette. But he really wanted to go anywhere with Nick right now, so he proceed to tease Nick about his 'video shop' to get over the hurting inside.

**o.O.o **

Juliette was running for her life, up the stairs, and she turned and hid behind a wall. Not the best of hiding places. "Gotcha!" Sean shouted, playfully throwing flour at her, his eyes alight with boyish delight. "Oh yeah?" She taunted. "Well I have... an egg!" She ran after him with her egg as he bounded down the stairs.

**o.O.o**

"Whoa, where'd you learn how to shoot zombies so well? I mean, I'm a cop, so I have to be able to handle a gun, but... as much as I hate to admit it... you're totally kicking my ass!" Nick sounded impressed, Monroe's wolf preened.

"Well, Danny used to tell us whoever got the highest score in Black Ops got a free lunch... I think it's because he never liked bringing his mom-made sandwich to school... Except it was actually mom-made... they stole somebody's mom and..." Monroe unthinkingly brought up his past. Once he realized the weight of what he said he turned nervously to Nick who just said "Naturally, it's related to food." Monroe grinned. Nick was letting it slide. Nick would do that for him. "Naturally." He agreed.

...

"You weren't supposed to get that guy! That guy was after me!" Nick complained.

"That's exactly why I got him." Monroe grinned.

"You can't protect me in the video game, it's supposed to be competitive." Nick explained.

"Maybe I don't care." Monroe challenged.

"... You're going to die then." Nick was still talking about the video game, and didn't see that Monroe wasn't.

"Then I'l die." Monroe sat back with finality.

It was quiet for about three minutes before

"... Wanna play laser tag?"

**Okay, so I made this super long (or at least it's long for me) My lovleys! Now I've got some very special reviewers to thank,**

**Thank you WildCitrusSunflower for the pancakes... I BROUGHT ON THE PANCAKES! And that video was hilarious.**

**And shadewatcher, don't worry Hank and Wu are on their way!**

**Thanks Chance13 for ideas and support,**

**Thanks to Squirrel D,**

**Little Bounce,**

**And an anonymus reviewer... I know there's no point in shouting out to an anonymus person... but I wanted to say thanks anyways. This chapter is dedicated to you guys. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baaack! Yes, I know I fell off the face of the Earth, and this story was pushed to the side, but I think the plot bunnies are considerably healthy now. I don't own Grimm, think you guys know that though... am I going to sob anyways? Nah, totally over it *not-so-silent-sobs* 'kay, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome, and really make my day!**

**o.O.o**

Juliette giggled. From what little she remembered of Nick, she never got to just play with him. With him, it was always 'omg, Juliette, your going to get the case file wet!' okay, maybe he didn't say it like that, and definetly didn't say 'omg' but still... Renard took advantage of her far off thoughts and pushed her down, the two of them laughing so hard, Renard was the first to fall back to reality, realizing Juliette's lips were just inches from his, so red... She blinked, realizing how close he was too, and started to struggle to get off him. He gently lifted her up, climbing up himself, cursing Burkhart's name.

**o.O.o**

Nick laughed as Monroe recalled a story about how a mauzritze ended up scaring the crap out of a lion. The two of them headed to the park, as Monroe was trying to show Nick how to 'properly' handle a remote control helicopter. Monroe groaned. "At this rate, you are going to hit every tree in Portland, and you've seen those woods... that's a whole lotta tree." Nick shook his head, grinning at Monroe, saying "Oh? Well watch this, ye of little faith." Nick then attempted a loop, which ended up with the helicopter inevitably stuck in a tree. Monroe loved the way Nick pouted. He couldn't help it, as the other man stared forlornly at his stuck helicopter.

"I'l get it." Monroe told him, walking over confidently to the tree. He climbed up, and tugged on the plane. It wouldn't budge. Generally he was a very patient man, but Nick was waiting on him, so he gave it a blutbaden-super strength tug, and it came out... or at least half of it did. When he climbed down, trying to think of what to say to Nick, no Nick. He blinked confusedly and started to worry about his grimm, the wolf in him starting to panic.

Someone tackled him from behind, and heard Nick's laughter, which calmed him down. "See... 'we're not paintballing'" Nick mimicked Monroe, going after that one time Monroe had tackled him in the woods. Monroe laughed, and tried not to feel pleased that Nick's arms were still wrapped around his waist... epic fail. It felt sooo good, he wished Nick felt it too.

**o.O.o**

"Why don't we go outside?" Renard asked, feeling if he had to stay so close, but so far away from Juliette, he'd go mad. Maybe the fresh air would help. Juliette agreed and he offered his arm, playfully. Juliette took it, "What a gentleman," She played along. "Right this way, Ma'm." Renard showed her to the door, and the too of them went to a couple of shelters, laughing and... Renard couldn't believe this... playing. He hadn't played... possibly ever. Even as a child, he was brought up to rule. But Juliette made him forget about that, made him forget he had to be above others in order to show them the right way, in order to make them obey... she made him forget about order. And he loved that about her. He loved her. But he couldn't tell her, and that was what was killing him.

**o.O.o**

This was killing him, that he couldn't tell Nick how he felt. When he showed Nick the plane, Nick just shrugged it off, and cheerfully told him "Duct tape fixes everything." Monroe sighed to himself, one thing duct tape couldn't fix was his heart, he thought sadly as he felt his heart break for Nick.

**o.O.o**

**Away from the Soap Opera, at the Nick-less and Renard-less precinct**

Sargent Wu leaned against Hank's desk complaining about how bored he was without the obvious drama that was Renard and Nick. (Wu, being almost-all-knowing Wu, knew Renard liked Nick's girl) Hank rolled his eyes, and told him he liked it when it was quiet, thinking about how thankful he was Nick wasn't here right now. Nick was a great friend, but he really didn't want to face any of Nick's monsters-er-wessen right now.

"How do you think he did it?" Wu mused.

"Who did what?" Hank grumbled, not really in the mood to question anything right now, just when all was peaceful.

"That guy... with the people who's eyes blew out?"

"Thought you didn't like thinking about that experience?" Hank reminded him, feeling a bit nervous. It was probably some kind of wessen, and Nick was the person to go to to make up some different reason why the weird stuff happened, not him.

"I don't but now that I've seen it it's burnt into the front of my skull for all eternity." Wu commented, handing Hank a coffee.

"'Burnt into the front of your skull'? Dude, chill." Hank shook his head at Wu. He used to envy him for being 'normal' but now he wasn't so sure.

"Ha! burned... chill... that... wasn't intentional was it?..." Wu finished awkwardly, seeing Hank's expression.

"Anyway, he had a machine remember? That blew out people's eyes. That's how he did it." Hank told him firmly.

"Yeeeaah, but he didn't have the machine that time in the interrogation room." Wu argued.

"Then he had an accomplice." Hank shrugged. "Probably the girl who killed her mother and sisters to begin with."

"No, she wasn't anywhere near the precinct." Wu frowned... he felt like he was discussing how Bruce Wayne could have possible scaled that wall with his back in such a condition in _Batman the Dark Knight Rises_... he just didn't have an answer. And as a guy who knew everything there was to know about the precinct and what went on in it, he hated not knowing. Especially when it was about a case.

Hank felt bad about holding out on him, but now he saw why Nick didn't tell him before. The guy probably had the ability to shatter glass and stuff like he said without any machine at all... god his life has gotten weird.

**o.O.o**

Nick and Monroe were sitting on the bench, trying to control the now completely off (without it's tail practically useless) helicopter, when Monroe saw a red head girl, walking arm in arm with some guy. He glared at that girl as Nick hopped up and started running over to her. That Julia girl. He growled as he watched Nick leave his side to talk to _her._ He just didn't get it... it wasn't like Juliette could protect him, when he had a problem, it wasn't like he confided in _her._ She wouldn't understand anything... but Monroe understood everything, and saw that Nick would keep running back to her. He got up, and stiffly marched over to Nick, bringing the helicopter with him.

But when he got there, Nick wasn't moving. He was just standing there, watching as Renard was making out with the love of Nick's life. Monroe hated to admit it, but it was true. And Monroe was angry. He clenched his fist, more than ready to storm up and knock some sense into the two of them. Renard for being an idiot and going out with Nick's girl and Juliette for having his precious heart in her hand and just destroying it like that, he started seeing red. His friend (he hated calling Nick just a friend but that was how it was) deserved a hell of a lot better. He took two steps forward, and stopped, as Nick just lifted his hand and placed it lightly on his arm, silently shaking his head .

Juliette turned and gasped, and Renard looked halfway ready to kill someone for interupting, then sheepish when he saw it was Nick. Nick just stood there, lip quivering slightly, his beautiful misty eyes pooling with water. Monroe did what came natural, he reached over and pulled Nick into a hug, rubbing his back in slow soothing circles. He gave Renard and Julia-girl a death glare over Nick's shoulder. Juliette's eyes widened, "Are his eyes re-" "Just a trick of the light." Renard reassured her. Monroe decided he'd better get out of there, before he full-on woged right in front of her. He gently took Nick's hand, mouthed something best left unknown to Juliette and lead Nick over to his car. Once inside, Monroe turned to Nick. "Do... do you want to talk about it?" Nick shook his head. Monroe groaned. Of course Nick wouldn't want to talk to him, why would he? Monroe was just an advisor to Nick, a guide to the grimm world. "I- I wanna go home." Nick whispered. Monroe started up the car.

**o.O.o**

"Home's not that wa- I mean let's just go to your place." Nick quickly amended. He didn't see Monroe's stupid grin of happiness, because he was to busy silently banging his head on the window. How could he slip up so bad like that, Monroe was probably grossed out or something...

"I have a spare room." Monroe stated, parking the car in the driveway. Nick remained silent. "You could- I mean if you wanted to... you could stay there?" Nick had planned on staying in the trailer. Monroe's house was 100 times better. He flashed a grin at Monroe and muttered "Thanks." Monroe grinned back.

"Anytime."

Seeing Juliette with Renard had shocked Nick, to say the least. But that wasn't really why he cried... he cried because for years she had been his anchor, that person to come home to who he could depend on to ask him how his day has been... and that one, dependable thing was taken... but he also cried because he was ashamed. Ashamed because he didn't care anymore. Ashamed because he moved on. On to better things... on to Monroe. Who was being that stable person that he needed, and that sailor that he wanted... who was currently trying to cheer him up, with a story and a beer. Staying here might not be that bad... the only problem would be hiding his true feelings. He had been doing it for so long now, he realized for Juliette... he never told her how much her story about some random injured animal bored him to no end. At first it was sweet... but too much sweet can be bitter. Monroe was funny, caring, smart... Nick could go on and on... but right now he wanted to focus on Monroe's story. And he had to give the man credit, it sure did a lot to lift his mood.

**o.O.o**

Monroe did not miss that slip up in the car... and swore he'd never been so happy. Nick thought of Monroe's place as home? Well, that was fitting. Since Monroe thought of Nick as home. As the amazing person he wanted to be with everyday, and... whoa, he was getting ahead of himself. Again. What if Nick just wanted to go home, then changed his mind? It really hurt to think like that, but that was more reasonable. Still it couldn't hurt... Monroe breathlessly offered up his spare room for Nick. When Nick consented, he could've jumped for joy, Nick sleeping in his house... now he wouldn't have to fall asleep constantly worrying that the grimm would be attacked in his sleep. Now Monroe could guard him. And now Monroe could be with him a whole lot more and... Monroe shook his head to clear it. Nick didn't want that. Nick just wanted a place to stay, and was very confused right now, so Monroe would just have to be the good friend that hands Nick a beer, and gives Nick a story. A beer and a story and nothing more. That was what a good, stable, dependable just-a-friend would do.

**o.O.o**

Kissing her may have been a mistake. But Renard doesn't regret it. If anything, it was the best thing he's ever done. But in a way, he's sorry he did it. In the way that Juliette's not talking to him. He was yet again alone... at work. He kept glancing at his phone, occasionally trying to think up a text for her. Sometimes he'd start it out

Jules, I'm...

but what was he? Sorry? He was sorry to her, but he wasn't sorry for doing it...

He backspaced the words one by one and stared off into the distance with a sigh. Feeling her against him again, at least in his mind. Yes, he was sorry. Yet if he could have a re-do of that day... he doubted he could've done anything different. It would have come down to this anyways.

o.O.o

She curled up in her bed, her retreat when the world was being too much for her. Trying not to think of him. Yet she had her phone, held it tight, and kept glancing at it in hopes of a text. She wasn't sure how she'd respond... she just wanted to hear from him again. Renard had felt so right, but those tears in Nick's eyes... they were real. And everytime she closes her eyes, she sees them. But it was Renard's name on her mind that night. She sighed, and thought the same thing that was on the three men's minds that night...

_I really wish I could tell you how I feel _

**This isn't the end... but look at that, I added Wu! Special thanks to an anonymous review, and shadewatcher, 'bout time Wu found out, eh? But he hasn't yet! *Grins evilly* this is gonna be fuuuuun...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, after much thought... (much, much, MUUUUCH thought!) I came up with this, and I hope you like it :) This would be before Nick found out about Renard, really how Nick found out my version... I might not have mentioned it in all the chapters, but it doesn't change, I do not own Grimm... or Monroe... or Nick... not Wu... heck, not even Wu's cats... awwh, Wu's cats... so cute... *.* CUUUUUTE**

o.O.o.

"Hey, Nick!" Wu headed over to the dark haired detective. Nick glanced up from his work.

"Yeah?"

"How's Hank, I heard he was sick..." Wu frowned.

"Yeah, but he should be better soon." Nick flashed him a believable smile, and turned back to his file. Truth was, Hank found out the hard way if you're allergic to an animal then you will be allergic to the animal-wessen... so no more kitty wessen hunting with him. Wu was devastated when he learned it was because of a cat allergy (Wu wondered how many cats Hank must've come across to get such a strong reaction) because Wu and his many cats were forbidden from visiting while Hank recovered.

o.O.o

Nick looked happy. That was strange... wasn't Nick just about to strangle him from kissing Juliette...? Renard started pacing again. He had long since sent his text (exactly ten minutes and twenty-seven seconds ago) and had not yet received his reply. This was horrible... what if she hated him now? He bet she did. She didn't look like she wanted to be kissed... urgh, he really screwed up big time!

His phone buzzed, and he flipped it open eagerly,

Renard: Sorry.

Juliette: It's okay.

He blinked. It was... okay? Did she mean that?

Juliette: ...It's just really confusing and I don't think I can deal with this right now.

Oh... He felt his heart sink. Of course, he didn't really expect to come first that easy..? Of course, she was confused... probably still thinking about Nick... who was laughing with Wu like nothing happened... probably because he doesn't even care... that selfish bastard.

o.O.o

Wu whistled nervously. He knew full well he wasn't supposed to be doing this at work, but it was boring with no Hank and Nick banter to listen to, so what else was he supposed to do? He leaned forward and continued to beat his high score in an incredibly entertaining game of Plants versus Zombies.

o.O.o

Monroe glared at the television. He really hated that guy. That was the guy that upset Nick. He had been too shocked yesterday to register that it was also the guy who was looking for a cure for a love potion. Which meant he didn't even really love Juliette. He might be hurting Nick for nothing. He forcefully turned away... he went back to pilates. Nick hurting... that wasn't something he wanted to think about. Especially since he wasn't doing anything about it. Not that there was anything he could do...

...

Monroe hummed cheerily as he set about making the grimm's lunch. He felt so much better when Nick came over... Nick seemed fine, a bit depressed, but fine. That wasn't that fine. But Nick 'didn't want to talk.' Nick was complaining earlier about how his partner H- dang it, there weren't any names he could think up that sounded sort of like 'Hank' so that he could pretend not to know his name... Hank wasn't a bad guy, just not the right guy. Apparently Nick had one wessen hunting with _him_ though, and Nick wanted to talk to Hank about how he felt. Not Monroe. Monroe groaned, he had to stop... he most certainly wasn't jealous. Just a bit upset...

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nick interrupted the blutbad's thoughts. Monroe blinked,

"Huh? oh... Nothing, nothing..." Monroe shrugged and continued with the sandwich. Nick's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything.

The two of them were silent for a while, and it wasn't the normal, comfortable silence. Even the ticking of Monroe's clocks didn't make him feel better. Nick's gaze while beautiful, could be unnerving. Finally, the grimm spoke up. "I think the worst part is... I... I really hate saying this, I mean I even proposed to her!" Monroe's eyes widened. Nick was going to talk to him. Monroe nodded encouragingly, intent on being a way better listener than any Hank guy. "But the worst part is..." Nick continued, before smiling sadly, "I don't even miss her." Monroe's heart lifted. He knew he should feel even a small amount of remorse for Juliette- ah, who was he kidding she made out right in front of Nick of course he didn't feel bad... _but she didn't know Nick was there_ the part of him that would always defend his friends spoke up, but that's even worse! he argued silently with himself. She was cheating on him!

"...Monroe?" Nick called to him, waving a hand in front of his face. Monroe snapped to reality and realized,

That was not very impressive listening. Probably not better than Hank. "Beer?" He offered.

...

Wu boredly dumped Hank's paperwork on his desk. If Hank were here, he'd tease him about the papers stacking up, and Nick would add some witty remark... This was like what happened when his friends took a sick day without him.

He decided to drive over to Nick's, his girlfriend did just break up with him, he could probably use a man to man talk right now, and since Hank was too sick to do it, Wu figured he'd fill in for him.

...

Hank was blessing that wessen kitty, being without fear of grimms or monsters for a couple days would be quite the stress relief.

...

Nick drove down to Juliette's, the two of them deciding he'd stop by to collect the rest of his stuff.

"Juliette?" He called, stepping into the apartment. "Juli- whoa." The place was trashed. "JULIETTE!" He shouted, running up the stairs, just as Wu tentatively entered the house, seeing the huge symbol cut into the door.

It was of a scythe.

**OKay, so this wasn't easy but I forced myself to sit down and right this. I had like a million different versions of this so... opposite of writer's block? But every time I wrote it, it seemed a little off... this one might have been too, I've been through so many to really tell anymore, but... oh, yeah THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR! wanted to say that. Uhm, Review Read Rate... is there a rate? I don't think so, I guess I was just going through 'R' words... YOU LOVELY PEOPLE ARE AWESOME even if you hated it. BYE!**


End file.
